


Dating

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader Insert, get over it, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Requested. Prompt:  33,34,35,36,37,38 with Emily prentiss. 33: “Do you see something you like?” 34: “You know, (he/she/they) are really pretty.” 35: “I think you should ask them out.” 36: “Fuck it, if you’re not going to ask me out then I guess I have to ask you out.” 37: “I don’t care if we work together!” 38: “Maybe that was the point of wearing something this short.”





	Dating

Rossi and me were talking about something but I had stopped paying attention because I noticed that you walked into the room.

“You know, they’re really pretty,” Rossi said as he noticed me staring at my crush while bumping into me.

“Oh, shut up,” I said, feeling my face heating up. I had forgotten we were talking about as Rossi tilted his head.

“I think you should ask them out,” He said as I felt my face heat up again. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Rossi then back at you as I noticed that you were walking toward me. You tilted your head toward the door and I followed you out.

I looked back at Rossi for a second and I could see him chuckling, then I looked back toward you as I closed the door behind us and just noticed how short your skirt was. It was a really pretty skirt with an interesting pattern that went to the middle of your thigh, though you were very tall so it didn’t cover much.

“Do you see something you like?” You said as you were biting your lip and twirling some of your hair as you noticed me staring and I chuckled.

“Maybe,” I said smiling and looking up at you. “You probably shouldn’t wear something that short to work.”

“And,” You said pausing before continuing. “Maybe that was the point of wearing something this short.”

You said in reference to me staring as I chuckled and leaned on the wall we were next to.

“Fuck it, if you’re not going to ask me out then I guess I have to ask you out,” You said as I opened my eyes in amazement that you actually did it. I, then, opened my mouth to retort but you spoke before I could. “I don’t care if we work together!”

I looked at you, then the floor, and I noticed how close we were. I remembered all the times we exchanged glances while working and all the butterflies I got every time I thought about you. I remember how much I though of wanted to twirl your hair in my hand. I remembered how you took my breath away. Fuck it, if I want to do this as badly as I do, I should do it.

So, I leaned a couple inches toward you, putting my hand on your check while you put your hands on my waist as we kissed. I moved the hand that I put on your check in your hair, leaning into the kiss, while putting my other hand on your waist. We separated and I leaned my forehead on yours as we both laughed.

Then, we heard a cough behind us and there was Rossi with a giant smile on his face.

“Hotch wants us,” He said, opening the door for us as we walked through it.

“I still want that date, though,” You said into my ear. I chuckled and nodded.


End file.
